The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus.
One of the main difficulties in playing golf is hitting the golf ball in a straight direction, 85% of all golfers tend to swing the golf club from outside to inside, resulting in the ball flying from left to right, which is called a “slice”. Executing a swing from inside to outside results in the ball flying from right to left. An exact direction of flight is only obtained if the club is guided in a plane in the intended direction of flight of the ball.